1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system having an internal combustion engine, which is supplied with exhaust gas, diverted at a removal point and returned via a return point, and/or charge air, having a heat exchanger, arranged between the removal point and the return point, for the returned exhaust gas and/or the charge air, and having an exhaust gas recirculation valve, by means of which the amount of returned exhaust gas and/or charge air can be regulated.
2. Description of the Background Art
An exhaust gas recirculation line with a heat exchanger is known from the DE 698 17 294 T2 of the European Pat. App. No. EP 0 913 561 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,042, which is arranged between an engine and a catalyst container in series with restriction component for generating back pressure, whereby the heat exchanger flow is upstream of the restriction component. In the exhaust gas recirculation line, an exhaust gas recirculation valve is connected downstream of the heat exchanger. A throttle plate is connected parallel to the heat exchanger. An exhaust gas line for an internal combustion engine with a circulation line is known from the German patent publication No. DE 103 92 766 T5, which is connected directly or indirectly to an exhaust gas channel, for recycling a fraction of the exhaust gases. To cool the recycled fraction of the exhaust gases, a heat exchanger is connected between an exhaust gas catalyst container and a catalytic element. An exhaust gas system for a heat engine with a waste heat recovery region for recovering heat from the exhaust gas and transferring the recovered heat to a heating medium, which is arranged in the exhaust gas line, is known from the unexamined German Pat. App. No. DE 102 59 702 A1. To burn fuel, a burner, which is also called a combustor, is provided in the exhaust gas line.